There For You
by Teliko. x3
Summary: He always wanted to hold her like this, but under different circumstances. [What happened in the hospital after Beyond the Sea?]


**There For You**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them becuase I needed someone to write about for my English 2 project.**

**Summary: He had always wanted to hold her like this... but under a different circumstance, at least.**

**A/N: Yeah... we had to write a short story for English. It had to mention some type of 'death' situation. (shrugs) My English teacher comes up with weird topics... and it just so happened that I watched the episode where Scully's dad dies... I think it's called Beyond the Sea? (I LOVE that episode! FULL of Mully moments.)**

**So... we got our papers back today and I got a 100 A. (smiles and jumps) She said she made her husband read it and explain it to her because she didn't know how Scully's dad died. (laughs) Review are more than welcome.**

* * *

With tears in the corners of her eyes, she refused to tear her eyes away from Mulder's. She was finding it so easy to tell him things. Things she wouldn't tell anyone else. Things she couldn't even think about alone, for that matter. 

"Because he's my father," she whispered. He gently reached up and placed a hand on her arm, comforting her the only way he physically could at the moment. If it weren't for him being in the hospital, he'd wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.

He watched as her lip quivered.

"He was proud of me. He may have never shown it, but... he's my father," she repeated in a weak voice.

She felt the hand on her arm tighten slightly. Their stare never broke. She didn't even realize she was crying until his free hand moved up to wipe away the tears from her pale face. He tugged her down, urging her to rest her head on his chest. She closed her burning eyes and took deep breaths against his hospital gown.

His scent was calming her down faster than anything.

She shivered when she felt him gently lace his fingers through her hair, keeping her body close to his as she continued to cry against him. He felt the tears as they slid from her cheeks and onto his chest. She shook against him, suddenly feeling so weak in his strong arms.

"It's not fair," she half whined, half cried into his chest. The only thing he could do was tighten his hold around her, his heart breaking each time she took in a shaky breath.

"It'll be okay," he softly whispered.

His attention wondered off to the door, which was slightly starting to open. He waited until he got the nurse's attention to shake his head, silently telling her not to disturb them. She simply nodded and quietly backed out of the room, Scully never noticing as she continued to cling to her partner.

Neither of them moved. She stayed in his arms, laying on half of his chest and the hospital bed. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, wondering why she was with him rather than with her own family. But then being around family was hard in a situation like this. He tilted his head and watched her sniff as she drifted into a light sleep against him.

He didn't mind. He wanted to be there for her. She was so warm and soft against him.

While trying to fight to urge to sleep himself, he slowly leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. His lips lingered for a second, before he pressed another kiss to her temple, and then her forehead. He kept his lips against her soft skin for as long as he dared. He carefully pulled back and closed his eyes.

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

Her coat had been hung on the chair across the room by one of the nurses. Her shoes were neatly placed on the side of the hospital bed.

A cover rested on top both of them. The tubes that had once been connected to his arms had been removed thanks to the doctor, who decided Mulder had recovered remarkingly fast.

Both of his arms were snaked around her waist and her head was still rested on his chest.

His eyes opened and he studied the room, then he realized where he was and relaxed. He felt the soft breath against his chest and froze. His heart pounded as he slowly lifed the covers away from his partner's face. He let the blanket fall against her shoulders, revealing her angel-like face.

She let out a soft noise, a whimper. Mulder couldn't feel his right arm, but he didn't care. He wanted her to stay asleep as long her body would allow her. He loved the feeling of Scully in his arms. It all seemed too perfect. But he wished it was under different circumstances. He wouldn't take advantage of his partner in her most vulnerable state. He would rather hurt himself than ever hurt her first; physically and internally.

He reached up with a steady hand and pushed back her bangs, which had fallen in her eyes. Her nose twitched as the hairs brushed against her skin. He cracked a grin at her cute reaction and suddenly wanted her to open her eyes.

And she did.

She met him the second her eyes opened, and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, what are friends for? Right?" She pressed her lips together and stared at him for a few seconds, then gained the courage and leaned up. Their lips met in a light kiss. It was simple and sweet, but very powerful. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand cupped her cheek; he wanted to keep her against him longer. She hestitated for a moment, but let her lips part.

His lips covered hers again. Softly and slowly. They took their time pulling away from each other.

"Wow."

Both of them exchanged shy smiles.

"Thank you." He gave her a curious look. "For being there for me." He nodded and waited for her to rest her head back against his chest to whisper into her ear,

"I love you too much not to be there for you, Dana."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta or Microsoft yet. And the part of the song I used was from, There For You by Flyleaf, a perfect song for our two favorite FBI agents. So... was my teacher right in giving me an A? LOL XD**


End file.
